Sayaku Yuki
by squidgley
Summary: The Yuki Clan had more than one survivor and what is born in the cold doesn't belong in the sun.


Sayaku Yuki

咲也子

_The cold hurt. I felt a numbness all over. The only warmth was the hand that I clung desperately clung onto. Everyone's black clothing had a light dusting of white._

"_Why is the snow crying?" I asked the boy next to me._

_The people turned and looked; all the sadness they wore on their faces turned, as they turned on us. The white hills of snow melted into green luscious trees. The sun was out but I only grew colder, until I couldn't move, I just laid still helplessly searching for him_

"**Haku**." I woke screaming. "That dream was-" I was cut off by someone else's presence in the room. I ran a hand through my hair to find it matted and soaked in a cold sweat.

"Your nightmares are getting worse."

The concern showed in the Hokage's voice. It showed too much.

"I can remember more about my past." He turned and looked at me. "But it's nothing for the Hokage to be worried about." I eyed the man as he made his way to the window. His hands were held behind his back and head held high. It always made me smile that this man had an air of grace about him, despite his own emotions. Spending some time with the man at my window I had been able to see behind that mask he wore. It made me wonder what he had done during all the years he spent has leader of the village.

"You remind me of someone that once belonged to the village." His voice broke my trail of thought. His tone of voice surprised me.

"Sarutobi-sama, you aren't going senile on me are you?" My retort was in hope that I could change the subject and lighten the mood. He never brings me into serious matters.

He smiled but I could see a sadness behind his eyes. "You are still a young child Sayaku." He paused. "The boy was only twelve but he had a reasoning that rivalled even mine. He taught me about true self-sacrifice. He was seven when he graduated from the academy."

"Well it's too late for me then." I interrupted getting off the bed.

"In truth I wanted you to go into the year above, there is someone I want you to meet."

I paused. "You think I will have an influence on him?"

"There is still plenty of time for that. Instead I want you to graduate from the academy this year, as another genius of Konoha."

I wanted to say that I'm not a genius but most other ten year old girls were out playing with their friends or parents. Other than small talk and light gossip I didn't interact with people that much, so I didn't have friends. As for my parents, they were just two of the figures that keep me up at night. If that wasn't enough I had already learnt plenty of Jutsu and Sarutobi-sama had already fought against me becoming a part of root, and I didn't act nor think like an average ten year old girl.

"I don't know what that person did but if you want me to play shinobi I shall." I walked into the bathroom and quietly shut the door, not to wake the third person in this apartment. My hand slid down to grip something but instead slid down the smooth surface of the door. The notion of becoming a shinobi shook me. I had been preparing for this as long as I can remember but I wasn't as strong as I thought I was._ "You are still a young child Sayaku." _I guess he was right.

I went to undress out of my pyjamas. At night I could never get warm so I was given this warm pink nightwear. Looking in the mirror I truly did look ten years old. My long brown hair, sleepy yet shaken expression and pyjamas created an image of a child. It wasn't me looking back, not until I was wearing normal clothes and holding a weapon. I always felt more control with a sharp blade in my grip, but whether I could use that weapon I was beginning to doubt. I stepped into the shower and let the water wash all of the thoughts of this morning. I decided to have a normal day. The edges of my lips rose. _Normal huh._

My stomach growling told me that it was time to get out of the shower. My eyes painfully flinched at the light. The sun had finally shows itself. _What time is it?_ My clock shone a gentle 6:07. _I guess Sarutobi sama doesn't sleep well either. _As I walked through my door I saw that Sarutobi had left the front door open when he let himself out. _How is that man a Kage._

Minori was travelling to the land of rice paddies_. Maybe I should make some extra portions for her to take with her. But she's on a diet. _

"Sorry I woke you." Minori was lent against the doorframe to her room. She wasn't listening to my apology but she was looking at the kitchen. She was already dressed in her shinobi gear; she must be leaving soon.

"Is should buy a plant."

"Why is that?" A faint smirk appeared on her face.

Honestly I was unsure why but I felt it would cheer the house up. "I don't know…"

"I'll never understand you. There is a list of what needs to be done while I am gone. Don't cause any trouble or I'll kick you out." She ruffled my hair and left the flat.

That was my first conversation with her in two months.

"Freesias would be nice."

X-X-X-X X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

It was a sunny warm evening in Konoha, people were out eating or visiting friends. I hated it. The weather was way too warm and the people too loud. A short blond haired boy ran past me shoving me to the side. People murmured their discontent about him. If they hated having that boy in the village then just get rid if him. Turning a corner I entered the flower shop.

"But dad why should i go with _her_ after all she said that she also liked-"

"How can i help you today?" The child's mother walked over to me.

"No i'm just looking around today." I smiled before walking around the shop.

"Is your mum away on a mission?"

"Yeah she just left now, how did you know?"

"You often come here to buy flowers after she leaves, if there is anything else you need i'm always here."

Her heartfelt smile always put me off. I never understood what i would come to her for.

"I will."

There was a short silence but it was filled by angry shouting and the blond haired boy laughing as he ran past the shop.

"What has that child done this time?" She angrily stormed out the shop.

"Oh okasan-"

The daughter stopped as she couldn't see her mother and only me in the shop.

"Your mum just left." She obviously didn't recognise me. That was probably better.

"Can you give this to your mum and my thanks."

I put some money in the girl's hand and left the shop. The warm air hit me as soon as i left. The atmosphere was also tense, after all i am an outsider. I always hated the discrimination in his city but I used it to my advantage the most. When I first came here that boy was view as loud and a nuisance so i kept my head down and smiled politely, distancing myself from everyone. Letting others compare myself to him I was seen as another member of Konoha but I was also someone who was easily forgotten.

"Is this normal enough. I guess it has not been a day yet."


End file.
